


Family is What You Make It

by jwriter819



Series: Look What We've Become [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819
Summary: “I’ll tell you on the way, right now I need you to pack anything you need and do it quickly.”“Did I do something wrong,” Peter said panicking. Tony wouldn’t be sending him away...right? The boy gulped. “I’m sorry about earlier.”________Just moments after the end of the "Billionaires Sons" we find out what happens to May.





	Family is What You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic. The Parker Stark Family Rules was originally a one-shot that I broke into smaller chunks. As always I really appreciate comments and feedback. You guys are great and make this so much fun! 
> 
> Note: This takes place one hour after The Billionaires Sons...

Peter woke up to a crash at his bedroom door. “Come on Petey, get up.” Peter rolled over and groaned. 

“Tony?”

“Yeah, bud we gotta move, now.” He gave the boy’s arm a harsh tug. Peter immediately sense Tony’s urgency. By the time Peter had wiped the sleep from his eyes, he saw his dad moving frantically trying to pack items into the designer duffel bag he’d given the boy years before. 

“What’s going on,” Peter asked. 

Tony shook his head, before speaking. “I’ll tell you on the way, right now I need you to pack anything you need and do it quickly.”

“Did I do something wrong,” Peter said panicking. Tony wouldn’t be sending him away...right? The boy gulped. “I’m sorry about earlier.” Tony softed and moved towards his son. 

“Pete, buddy. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Tony said. 

“But, I hurt you,” Peter said. “I said a lot of dumb and stupid things. I didn’t mean it.” Tony shrugged. 

“It’s ok,” Tony said. “I think if you weren’t a bit snarky and emotionally kinda all over the place then you couldn’t be my kid, eh?” Peter smiled and nodded. “Good, love fest is over. We have to go. Now.” 

“Like for how long?”

“Just a week or so.” Peter eyed Tony but did his best to do as he was told. He made sure to grab his rebuilt laptop, the charger and he added to the pile of clothes Tony already had chosen for him. 

Within moments he’d slid into a pair of jeans and black Converses as he threw the bags over his shoulder. Tony eye’s tensely looked around the apartment. “Fri, tell them we’re coming down now.” The man turned towards the teen. “Stay close, bud.” 

Peter nodded and found himself wanting to help and asked, “Should I um you know mask up?” Tony shook his head. 

“Definitely not. Come on.” Peter felt his air catching in his lungs as he watched his dad move quickly into the elevator and forced the door to close instantly. As he looked at Tony he saw beads of sweat covering his furrowed brow. Something was definitely going on. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Happy’s face met them. 

Tony looked surprised as they moved quickly through the lobby. “Who’s in the car,” Tony asked. 

“Jimmy,” Happy said. Peter didn’t utter a word as he felt Tony’s tight grip on his jacket pull him through the lobby before practically shoving him inside the Range Rover and slamming the door shut. 

Once they were in the car, Peter finally saw the tension leave Tony’s shoulders. He figured this was the best time to ask.

“Dad, where are we going?” Tony wrapped his arm around Peter before laying a kiss to his temple. 

“You’re gonna be staying with an um associate of mine for a while,” Tony said quietly. Peter turned to look at Tony. The man looked like he’d aged ten years since Peter had seen him hours before. 

“What? Why?” Tony blew out a breath. 

“We did some more uh inspection and those guys who committed the robbery, they’re after you,” Tony said like it was the hardest thing he’d ever said before. 

“Why though?”

“I don’t know, bud,” Tony said. His body was turned slightly towards Peter and he was trying to look as calm as he could. With Tony’s arm still around him the boy could feel the man’s heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

“Can’t I stay with you?” Tony opened his mouth, but the words seemed to stay stuck on his tongue. 

“Peter,” Rhodey said cutting into the conversation causing Peter to look his way. “They tried to take May tonight on her way home.” Peter’s eyes grew wide in his head. He looked between the two men. He ripped himself out of Tony’s grasp feeling betrayed suddenly.

“Is she ok?” 

“Yeah, she’s fine, kid. I’ve been having Gino tail her on the way home and he was able to get her away safely before anything could happen,” Tony said. 

“Can I see her?” There was a good bit of silence that weighed on Peter heavier than almost anything had ever done before. “Tony,” he said firmly. “Can I?”

“No,” Tony said said. 

Peter couldn’t understand it. “But why,” he asked. 

“Peter they took her to try to get to you. I hate this more than anything, but right now to keep her safe we have to keep you two apart,” Tony said. Peter felt tears rising to his eyes. It was his fault they were after May? 

“How do you know that they want me?” Peter felt himself feeling hopeful. “They could want anything or anyone. It could just be a coincidence.” Tony shook his head. 

“They uh before Gino could jump in they grabbed her pretty hard.” Peter felt his blood start to boil. “When Gino came in they mostly fled, but not before they could tell her that ‘her boy’ was there’s’.” Peter gulped.

The question was on repeat in his head. “Why me?”

“I don’t know, bud,” Tony said. “But I’m gonna find out, ok?” Peter nodded as Tony carded his hands through the back of Peter’s hair. 

“What about May? I gotta see her. Just to know she’s ok,” Peter pleaded. 

“You’re gonna see her soon enough, ok bud? I’m gonna figure this all out and help make this all go away,” Tony said. 

“Let me help you,” the teen said firmly. 

“Not on this one. It’s out of your league. If I’m gonna fix this, I’ve got to know that you’re gonna be somewhere safe so I can focus and find these guys.” Peter fixed his gaze to the ground.

“Look at me, Pete.” Angrily the teen looked up. “I need you to stay out of this, let us handle it ok?” Peter didn’t respond. So much was running through his head right now. “Peter, I need you to promise me that you’re going to stay out of this. Promise me.” 

“I can’t promise that, Dad! It’s May! You know you’d feel the exact same way if it was Pepper,” the teen said angrily. “It’s not fair what you’re doing,” Peter grumbled.

“I know bud, I get it,” Tony sighed heavily. “The difference between you and me is that I’m an adult. I get what the risks are here. You don’t bud.” The teen shook his head again. “So for now, I need a promise that you’re going to stay out of this.” 

“I promise, but I don’t like it,” Peter said tensely. Tony shrugged. 

“That’s good enough for me,” he said pulling the boy into a hug. Peter let his head rest against Tony’s chest. 

“Is May coming?” 

“No, bud she’s not. The threats not against May, it’s against you,” Tony said squeezing his son tighter. 

“You’ll keep her safe, right,” Peter asked in a small voice. He knew his dad would, but he needed the man to say it. 

“You know I will. She's going to be with me in the Tower. She’ll be safe.” As much as Peter didn’t mean to he fell asleep right there laying in his dad’s embrace.

____________________

Peter felt himself feel like he was dropping suddenly. His eyes shot open. He looked around groggily before realizing that he was in a plane. He must have been exhausted. The last thing he’d remembered was being in the Range Rover in Tony’s arms. 

He looked up to see his dad and Rhodey pouring over information on the screens in front of them. 

“Dad,” he called quietly. Almost instantly the screens disappeared. 

“Welcome to the land of the living kiddo. You conked out on me. Couldn’t wake you for nothing,” Tony said.

“Time issit,” Peter asked drowsily. 

“It’s just after 6am here,” Rhodey responded. 

“Where’s here?” 

“Iowa,” Tony said. 

“Iowa? Why are we in Iowa,” Peter asked. 

“Because I need you safe, remember?” Peter nodded. “But what does that have to do with me going to Iowa?” He noticed that Tony and Peter shared a glance.

“You’re going to a safe house,” Tony said.

Instantly Peter was fully awake. “What do you mean _I’m_ going to a safe house?” 

“Pete I need you somewhere safe while I work on this,” Tony said.

“I know that, but I thought we’d be going together,” he said suddenly feeling hurt. Tony gave him a confused look. 

“Bud, I told you that May would be with me at the Tower.”

“I was tired, Dad and…” Peter felt like the room was spinning. “So you’re just gonna leave me in Iowa?” Tony nodded silently. 

“But you’ll be safe Peter, I promise,” Tony said. Peter leaned his head back against the seat. 

“Sure,” he said sullenly. Peter felt a familiar sense of fear rising in his gut. He hadn’t been alone in a long time. 

____________________

As the dark tinted rental SUV pulled onto the long road that looked like it was pushing the limits of civilization. The teen watched as the sun peeked through the trees. 

“Boss, where is this place? The GPS isn’t showing anything,” Happy said. 

“That means we’re close,” Tony said. “This place is the epitome of ‘off the grid’.” Soon they saw an arrow pointing forward. “Keep going.” 

Peter kept silently hoping that somehow his dad would change his mind and let him come back to New York with him. 

How safe could he be in the middle of nowhere? 

How safe could he be away from his dad? As much as it made him feel like a little kid Tony’s presence made him feel safe. 

The boy realized that he’d zoned out because soon he was being gently shaken. When he looked up he saw the eyes of his father. “Come on bud,” Tony said. The teen slid out of the SUV and started stretching his legs. Peter immediately noticed how much dirt there was. Tony laughed. “Don’t worry kid, I feel the same way. We can always get you some new ones, yeah?”

Peter shrugged as he held his backpack while Tony had Peter’s designer duffel bag slung over his shoulder. It was a pretty interesting sight to see the great Tony Stark in the middle of a pile of dirt. He wasn’t wearing his work boots like he would if he was in the lab. He was in a three piece suite and boy it did it look funny to Peter. They didn’t make it all the way up the porch before the door opened. 

“Nathaniel! Don’t just open doors,” a woman called out. A small brown haired boy appeared with eyes of awe. If Peter had to guess he’d say the boy was about three or four. 

Then the door opened wider revealing a very farmer in the dell looking Clint Barton. Peter couldn’t help himself. “Oh my God, Dad it’s Hawkeye!” Tony chuckled. 

“Yeah, bud it is,” Tony said grinning at his son. “Since you already know him, Barton this is my son Peter.” 

“Nice to meet you, Peter, we’re happy to have you,” Clint said. He glanced over behind them to see Rhodey leaning against the rental. “Rhodes.” Peter turned to see Rhodey offer a silent head nod. “Come on in,” he said turning to let them inside. 

Peter was surprised to see the house being as cozy as it was. He figured that Hawkeye’s house would look more like a training center rather than an actual house. As Peter took in the school pictures and the family portrait on the mantle he felt a twinge at his heart. 

There was a good chance that this is what his house would have looked like if his parents had lived. Peter felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw his dad...his new dad standing there with a tired and sad look on his face. 

“I’ve got to head out now, Pete.” The boy took a deep breath. After last night and talking with Ned he really didn’t want to be a brat, but there so many emotions running through him it was hard to keep them all straight. 

“Are you really going to leave me here?” Peter was having terrible flashbacks of the brief time in the foster system between his parents’ deaths and Ben and May getting custody. It made him feel insecure in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“It’s just for a little while, bud,” Tony said voice heavy with emotion. Peter started to grasp at straws. 

“What about school?” 

“You can get all of your assignments online and turn them in via email. Pep’s already on setting it up with your teachers,” the man responded. “You won’t fall behind, I promise.” A lump formed in Peter’s throat and he desperately wanted to reach out for his father, but he didn’t want to look anymore weak than he already was. “Come on kiddo, don’t look at me like that,” Tony said looking like he was about to cry.

“Please don’t leave me,” the teen pleaded. Peter hated how childish he sounded. He was literally away from anyone and anything he knew during one of the scariest things he’d ever experienced. Tony pulled the boy close to his chest and held him there. 

“I can’t lose you, baby boy. I can’t. I’ll move heaven and earth before I’ll ever do that.” Peter gulped and squeezed Tony tighter. “And for right now, this is the safest place for you to be. I know Barton, he’ll protect you no matter what,” Tony said. 

“Please come back for me,” Peter said. 

“I’ll always come back for you. I promise you that.” Peter nodded. “Be strong for me, ok? I’m gonna call you all the time and May and Pepper too. It’ll be just like home, you’ll see.” The teen tried to blink the tears away. 

“I love you Dad.”

“I love you too, Pete.” Tony took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. He pulled the boy close one more time and laid a kiss against his forehead. “Bye bud. Rhodes, let’s move,” Tony said clearing his throat. “Barton take care of my kid.”

“With my life Stark.” 

“Mrs. Barton, little Bartons it’s a pleasure as always,” Tony said as he stepped out of the door. Peter figured that the man was leaving before he broke down. The teen knew that feeling all too well. He watched the SUV pull away and felt himself fighting tears again. 

To Peter, this felt an awful like when he’d lost his parents the first time. 

With everything in him, he tried to push that thought out of his mind.

He couldn’t lose his parents again.


End file.
